garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitter Gulch: Blazing Lasagna
'Glitter Gulch: Blazing Lasagna ' is the seventeenth episode from the fourth season of The Garfield Show and the second part of the Glitter Gulch episode. Synopsis Nermal is trying to think of something to add into his film. In the film Garfield and Odie got to Vito's saloon where they meet the beautiful Miss Kitty. Bruno comes in and challenges Garfield to an eating contest. Plot Nermal tells Hercules, Rottweiler, Myron, Harry, King Glorm and Mrs. Ferret that there is no room for them in the film making them leave in disappointment. Nermal asks Squeak what he thinks of the the film. Squeak thinks the film needs something. Nermal thinks it needs something exciting and loud. The ninjas think that they are needed before Nermal tells them that he doesn't want it that loud. The zombie is practicing his lines. Everyone is having lunch. Garfield complains that Mrs. Cauldron got an Emmy Award and not him. Arlene tells him that he deserves one. Squeak tells everyone that they are needed for the next scene. Nermal and the film crew resume filming. Dr. Whipple tells his henchmen to start a campaign to fire Jon, Garfield and Odie so that he can get the map to Glitter Gulch. Glitter Gulch is a canyon someone found. It was said that there was lots of gold in it. There was a young boy who found it and he didn't plan to share the gold. He was about to take a nugget piece before something frightened him off. He went back to the town empty-handed and never told anyone about the gold. He only told it to the sheriff who took the map and put it in the safe where it is kept now. Herman Post tells Jon the code that is: 25-13-25. Jon says that it is easy to remember. Herman tells him that there were files in it but the map to Glitter Gulch is the only thing that is important. Jon thought that it was a legend. Herman tells him that it does or it doesn't exist and the mayor before him told him that the map must not fall into anyone's hands. Jon tells Garfield, Odie and Arlene to keep an eye on the office while he goes out to find The Mustache Mob. Jon thinks they will be easy to find because they have mustaches. Clyde, Zeke and Luke try to convince everyone that they need a new sheriff and new deputies. Dr. Whipple thinks of hiring new people to help him out. Garfield and Odie are about to enjoy the lunch Arlene had brought them. But it turns out to be healthy food like tofu, spinach salad with yogurt dressing, veggie burgers with imitation cheese substitute, valves sprouts, rice cakes and for dessert more rice cakes. Garfield and Odie are disappointed. Arlene tells him that when she and Garfield are married, she'll cook him healthy foods three times a day and that he will lose weight. Garfield pretends to promise that he will eat the healthy food. Arlene leaves after telling them that she'll see them at dinner with a imitation of prime rib made with soy bean curd. Garfield and Odie leave to go get food at Vito's saloon. In the saloon the same guys from the beginning are about to throw pies at each other over the last slice of pizza before Vito throws them out because pies aren't allowed. Garfield and Odie come in and order everything with a side of everything. Dr. Whipple leaves the saloon after telling a white female cat that she must take care of Garfield. Vito introduces the star attraction known as Miss Kitty Litter who is the cat talking to Dr. Whipple. Miss Kitty Litter performs her song and dancing and then goes over to Garfield and Odie's table after finishing her performance. She flirts with him before everything is interrupted by another cat. Miss Kitty tells Garfield that his name is Big Bad Bruno, the meanest cat for miles around, Bruno tells Garfield that he was looking for him and challenges him to an eating contest which Garfield accepts. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Nermal *Squeak Major Characters *Dr. Whipple *Arlene *Miss Kitty *Bruno *Eddie Gourmand *Herman Post *Zeke *Luke *Clyde *Vito Cappelletti *Rufus *Rat with Guitar Minor Characters *Hercules (cameo) *Rottweiler (cameo) *Myron (cameo) *Harry (cameo) *King Glorm (cameo) *Mrs. Ferret (cameo) *Ninjas *Zombie *Mr. Connors (cameo) *Ralph (cameo) *Mr. Albert (cameo) *Pet Show Host (cameo) *Angie (cameo on poster) *Mama Meany (cameo on poster) *Mama Meany's Employee (cameo on poster) *Joe (cameo on poster) *Moe (cameo on poster) *Mrs. Cauldron (mentioned) Songs *Entertainment Tonight Trivia Cultural References *Garfield mentions that Mrs. Cauldron won an Emmy Award, alluding to her voice actor winning such an award. *The subtitle of this episode alludes to The Blazing Saddles. Category:The Garfield Show Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Season 4 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show